My Daughter
by 17books17fav
Summary: Leah wanted a change after the first phase that not one person knew about she hasn't since only she moved away and the found out with the fetus while pregnant not telling anyone who the father is you could call it a baby kid child fetus whatever you want Sam and Emily are about to find out when Leah visits her parents and Seth for Christmas...
1. Chapter 1

**My Daughter**

 **Please Review**

 **In this version Leah phased only once no one knew and she left to have Penelope (Harry Clearwater is alive)**

 **Chapter 1: Home is Where the Heart is...**

Seth's P.O.V.

I was reading through some of the old records and I saw that no Clearwater has ever imprinted in the bloodline it's impossible but I found some ripped out pages wonder what was there. And then I thought hey Leah is coming home tomorrow I should be out getting more gifts for Nelope. More like I should wrap them. Mom and Dad wrapped their gifts. And I was wrapping this little wolf charm hopefully this visit we could tell Leah the tribal secret and she wouldn't run off I think she has finally gotten over Sam though she won't let up on who Penelope's father is maybe it's the new guy she's dating in Makah, Jase, he better be good to her when Mom came home.

"Seth I'm home" she called.

"In here" I yelled.

"Leah is gonna be her at 1:00 PM tomorrow and you still don't have those gifts squared away" mom scolded.

"I'm almost done besides I plan on sleeping late so I could be energized to hang with Penelope after patrol"

"Well you better wash your dishes" she said.

"Night mom love you" then I bent down son she could kiss my forehead.

"Good night I love you" she told me back.

"Night dad"

"Night son" he called from the living room. And then I went to bed ugh patrol at ten in the morning and I have to listen to my parents do the deed.

Leah's P.O.V.

This morning I had made an omelet and taken a shower before Penelope started whining about wanting sausage and then I made some for her and got her out of her jammies.

"Okay today we are going to see Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Seth" I told her slowly.

"Yay me wanna go now"

"Yay I'd like to go now Penelope" I scolded correcting her she was reading her books right?

"Yes mom" although she was a little over two she was smart and developed quickly hopefully her dad won't show in her much.

"Okay go get your shoes" I told her playfully this is the first Christmas she will probably remember and she ran as quick as she could not falling even once and cam back with her light brow uggs foe fur puffing from the top, button loop on the outsides and bow in the back, giggling.

"Ready" she practically demanded optimistically.

"Hold on just put on your jacket and go to the front door." Then I went into the kitchen and grabbed thee cookies I made and hoisted Nelope on my hip and closed the door locking it put the cookies in the front passenger seat and strapped her in her car seat and drove the hour and a half to La Push. When I pulled into the driveway at my childhood home I nudged Penelope awake and got out unstrapped her and got the cookies she ran straight to the door and inside.

"Unca Seth Gramma Grannpa" she squealed. I made my way inside and after all the hey we missed you how you doing I told everyone no one is allowed in my car the presents are in there. Then we all went to bed.

The next morning I got up early and made pancakes eggs bacon and sausages and put together fruit it was eleven o clock when Seth ate huh he always eats first. I let the boys take her to first beach while we cooked. And when they got home the shit hit the fan.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Daughter**  
 **Review please**

 **Chapter 2: It was a secret**

Leah's P.O.V.

"Mommy mommy I found a shell" Penelope squealed with delight as she burst through the door.

"That's so cool why don't you go put that in your room and then you can help cook" I told her and she raced off "don't forget to wash your hands" Seth and my father chuckled.

"Oh give her a break she's a kid she doesn't want to wash her hands" my father lectured jokingly

"Do you want sand in your food" I asked biting sarcasm. All that was really left to do was for some people and to put the lobsters on boil for a few minutes because the crab chicken and stake were about ready and Nelope wanted to put in the lobsters.

"They wouldn't let me swim" she whined once in the kitchen.

"That's because it's Christmas Eve and it's cold enough to get you sick here put in the lobsters" with that I lifted her in my arms so she could put them in the boiler.

"Oh wait there are 2 more" mom stopped me right before I closed it.

"Why?" I asked hoping it wasn't who I thought because it was only Collin and Brady because their parents are out of town who I was aware of.

"Guests" she said and wouldn't tell me any more information.

"Sorry we're late" someone from the front door called. WTF are they doing here. Mom shot me a be nice look because it's Christmas. "Someone was driving slow because of the ice."

"I'm starved how bout you Sam" Seth asked like he was just a normal part of the family.

"Yeah but no Crab for me because I want to sit by Emily and ya know she's allergic."

"I'm sure someone will eat it" my father kidded I guess life was just peachy keen here without me ruining their lives.

"I'll go help Aunt Sue set up the counter" Emily said and came into the kitchen. "Leah oh it's so good to see you" she came and gave me a hug like the fuck she think has changed. I slightly patted her.

"Hello Emily I trust you have kept well for the most part" I said to her monotone I think she knows I don't care.

"Um yeah for the most part you probably can see the result of the animal attack and the doctors think I'm barren. How have you been?" She asked genuinely.

"I obviously got taller I've got a daughter she's in her room napping and her father isn't really a part of her life he wasn't even there for the birth." I told her.

"I'm really sorry but you have a daughter at least can I see her" she asked like how would you react if your barren home wrecking cousin who you haven exactly forgiven asked to see the daughter you have with her fiancé.

"Um well" I was cut off.

"That's a great idea she will be at dinner" wow thanks a lot mom.

"Who will" asked a very angel like voice oh come on can't I have just one break. I quickly walked over to her and scooped her up and she sat on my hip even though she's almost three years old.

"No one" I told her "this is Emily she is our cousin Emily this is Penelope Hazel Clearwater" no one else please try to meet her.

"Dinner time" mom told and everyone was okay until close to the end of dessert.

"Um Leah how do I put this gently well the legends of shifters are true and Seth and Sam and Quil and Embry and Collin and Brady and Jared and Paul and Jake are all wolves." I almost choked when dad said that.

"What did you say" I sputtered.

"The ancie..."

"I heard you so that means..."

"Sam imprinted on Emily" mom cut in.

"Okay we're done talking about this they are soulmates you guys turn into freakish wolves I heard enough about the secrets some one change the subject please anything"

"Am I allowed to talk about the wedding" Emily asked cautiously.

"Not my wedding go right ahead" I encouraged.

"Well I had been thinking for a while could you be my maid of honor it's on February 14th and maybe Penelope could be the flower girl and" but I stopped her from rambling.

"I'm not gonna be in town" I said coldly.

"Leah" mom scolded.

"Well I'm not gonna lie about leaving after tomorrow".

"I thought you were going the 2nd of January" mom asked.

"Cold you hold on one sec mom" I asked and dialed a quick number on my phone Arturo my travel agent. "Hey Arturo I know your probably super busy right now but could you please and I don't care the cost I need to switch flights to the 26th for first class of course you can okay thanks Arturo". "Yeah mom I'm leaving the 26th because who am I to get in the way of imprinting."

"What are you oh no" Seth interjected.

"Seth take Penelope to her room and get her pj's on I will read her a bed time story in a bit." thankfully he immediately scooped her up.

"Mom dad could you guys um"

"Ok we'll leave come on Harry" mom said.

"Sam" man did it feel weird to say his name "um Penelope is kinda your daughter too." And boy was that the wrong thing to say.

"Leah how could you keep this from me" he was practically spitting he was so made he was shaking to Emily looked like a ghost. "My own daughter I missed so much time with her and Emily did too"

"What do you mean Emily did too it's not like it's her child" what a dick.

"We can't have kids why would you keep this from us" he spat.

"You are so God damn selfish newsflash the world doesn't revolve around you, you wouldn't put her first it would be you then Emily ad after several levels Penelope I was sparing her pain of being put second and not being devoted too like a child should be and we're going to California anyways in less than two days."

"You can't leave I have rights and you can't leave because of Collin because well he um..." he said what did he do.

 **Please Review and what did Collin do any guess seems pretty obvious though**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Daughter**  
 **Chapter 3**

 **Leah's POV**

"Stay are you kidding I have a life waiting for me in California I have taken care her, her whole life all the while you been getting cozy with Emily and my family. Well Sam not happening I came back for Mom and Dad and Seth not you and your demands. Penelope deserves better I don't care what you want" I scathed. Then Sam whispered something in Emily's ear.

"Leah you can't leave because of Collin it wouldn't be fair to him" Emily burst out.

"I barely know Collin so tomorrow after Penelope opens her presents we are going to the airport" I argued.

"No you're not taking Penelope away it'll hurt him to much he wouldn't be able to run patrol or phase or process the world." Sam stepped in.

"Stay outta this Sam it my leaving doesn't involve you or your precious Emily and Em I'm leaving" I was seethed.

"GGRRR" did someone just growl...

"Good night" I spat.

I stomped up the stairs and down the hall before opening the door I reeled in my emotions. "Momma"

"I didn't know what pajamas to put on her"

"Good night Seth" I chuckled sill my insanely naïve little brother.

"Night Uncle Seth" Penelope said tiredly with a yawn.

"Night girls and Leah lighten up" he replied and I just rolled my eyes. I got her in her pjs and she fell asleep really easily.

 **Sam's POV**

"Leah should stay or at least leave Penelope she owes us that much I mean we can't have kids and it wouldn't be fair to Collin" Emily wasn't lying my daughter should be here in her place with us.

"I know but I need to speak with Collin could you go send him here and stay in the kitchen maybe talk to Sue.

"Okay" man I loved her she is easy and doesn't fight with me like Leah did and Penelope I don't even know her favorite color.

"Sam you wanted to see me" Collin asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"So Leah is determined to take Penelope to California" his heart dropped I saw it in his eyes.

"No she has to stay"

"I know it's a lot to take in" before I could finish he flew up the stairs and pounded down the upstairs hallway.

"Leah open up" practically busting down the door and it flew open.

"My daughter is sleeping what could you possibly want right now and being loud isn't too ideal either" boy was she snippy.

"You are taking Penelope away listen she belongs here where I can keep an eye om her." I don't think Collin knows arguing is Leah's specialty.

"Leah I need to have a word with you Collin this can wait" I had to step in and I yanked her by the wrist across the hall.

"Get your hands off me" she demanded in a hushed tone.

"Okay listen there was another reason we wanted you to stay" I said quietly.

"I don't have time Sam" then she stalked down the hall pushed Collin out of the way and slammed the door oddly enough the slam was quiet.

"Collin get some sleep huh" I told him.

 **Leah's POV**

I can't even believe those goons thinking I'm going to stay. After Penelope opens her presents I most certainly am yanking her outa here. I mean after all I left because I was done with him and his self righteous fiancé Emily the hoe.

"Momma what's going on" shit she woke up.

"Nothing Pen just go back to sleep"

"Mommy I wanna know to what's on"

"Plans have changed we are going to California tomorrow after breakfast" I answered almost silently.

"Okay" Penelope answered as her eyes closed, sleep tonight me don't think so.


End file.
